


What you feel can't be explained

by valesweetdreams



Series: My own MotoGP 1k writing challenge [2]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Basically Marc has a dream with Marco, But only in Marc's dream, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Marco and Vale are best friends, Or Is It?, Rosquez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Marc has a very real dream about Vale's late friend Marco
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Series: My own MotoGP 1k writing challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	What you feel can't be explained

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this interview Marc gave to the Italian TV, it's in italian, so... but it is so cute that I had to write something about it.
> 
> https://sport.sky.it/motogp/2018/11/01/motogp-gp-malesia-2018-marquez-simoncelli-aneddoto-bagno?fbclid=IwAR1dX2ohWHqN3JC9kRi5c8FvvSMXkyHzXPi9bsc-rkVbpfVuvQmwgqsJm34&social=facebook_skysportmotogp_link_null

Living their life racing in a motorbike risking their lives made Valentino Rossi and Marc Marquez make an agreement: they would never go to bed or start a race while they are still fighting. So they will always have to find time to make up and apologise before going to sleep or before the red lights go off. They made this agreement after all the fights they had before that left them hurting for days, weeks, months, because of the words they screamed at each other.

After they got back together they are fighting less than they did before, but sometimes it happens, like last night. Marc really doesn’t remember what it was about, maybe it was because the set up of the motocross bike, something that stupid. They had dinner without looking at each other, but while Vale was washing the dishes he muttered an apology, saying that he was not in a good mood and shouldn’t have fought with him because of it. Marc said it was ok, that next time he should say what was bothering, he promised that he will, and they kissed to seal their peace.

Before going to sleep they made love, slowly, to contrast with their lives, but to show that they mean when they say they want to spend the rest of their lives together. The last thing they said to each other before falling asleep was ‘I love you’.

Marc found himself in the bathroom of the Sepang International Circuit. He’s going to race now, but it is still so early, he glances at his hand and realizes he doesn’t have a scar there.  _ So this is a dream _ , he thinks,  _ and I’m still a 15 years old boy _ . Because he then recognizes the scene. He focuses and hears the person that is inside of the booth. The person is so cheerful, singing  _ Volare _ without a worry in the world. Marc smiles. It is Marco Simoncelli. He opens the door and smiles at Marc. Marc, a rookie in the world championship, sharing the same place as a title contender in the intermediate category. Sharing the same place as Valentino Rossi’s friend. Marc remembers that these were his thoughts, that after Marco washed his hands he left and quietly won the championship.

But this time it happened differently. Before going to the door, he looked at Marc, still smiling.

“You are a lucky man,” Marco says.

Marc is confused, he looks at himself in the bathroom’s mirror and sees his 27 years-old face. “Am I?” He asks back. He can’t believe that the Marco he’s seeing is younger than he is, this is a thing he never stopped to think, that he died so young and now Marc is older than he was, than he will ever be.

“Vale has always been intense, he always feels too much… I’m sorry that I didn’t say it before, you should know it by now. But if he is with you it is because he loves you more than anything in this world. I was mad at you when you two fought, but I couldn’t do anything,” he laughs, and Marc remembered that Vale always says that even the harder conversations Marco could make it light. “Just… despite what the others say, you two belong together, never be afraid of telling him that he is important to you, to show him your love”

“Do you..?” Marc wanted to ask so many things, but he didn’t know what. He’s freezed. He always wanted to talk to Marco. He had this opportunity and some press conferences, but always as two riders. He wanted to have talked to him as regular people.

“It’s ok, Marc. You are good for him. Actually, you are the only one for him. I want you to be happy.”

And then he left. Marc was standing there, in the place where many happy and sad memories were made. He thinks he’s going crazy.

He wakes up and it’s still dark. He can feel Vale’s arm around him, keeping him warm and protected. He smells Vale’s neck, it smells like home. He hums, he wants to talk about his dream, but at the same time he doesn’t want to wake Vale up, he knows he hates when he is woken up early.

But apparently he felt that Marc was moving too much and opened an eye.

“Go back to sleep,” he says in a sleepy voice.

For a moment he wonders if he should go back to sleep and tell Vale about the dream in the morning. The italian already closed his eyes and tightened the embrace on Marc’s chest. No, he can’t wait.

“Vale?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think that Marco would’ve liked me?” Vale is still a little asleep, so he doesn’t understand the question very well.

“Who? Sic?”

“Yes, he was your best friend, so I would’ve needed his approval,” Marc says, but he is smiling. In his dreams he approved him, he just hopes that in Vale’s he does too.

“Marc… he was exactly like you, he would take you from me and only give you back in the evening,” now he is more awake, trying to think. Vale smirks. “But after Argentina he definitely would’ve kicked your ass.”

“I saw him in my dream. He said he was mad at me for hurting you, but said that I’m the right person for you. It is a thing he would’ve said for real?”

This time Valentino laughs. He kisses Marc’s right ear and then his cheek, and then his mouth. “Yeah,  _ bambino _ , don’t worry. Now, sleep, we have a long day tomorrow”

“I want to spend every single day with you,” he blurts.

“Me too,” Marc wanted to say more, but he realizes that Valentino is already sleeping again. Well, at least he is not completely crazy and the Marco inside his mind is the same as the Marco inside Vale’s.

Or maybe it  _ is _ the real Marco, you never know.


End file.
